The Crime Spree
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A Major crime is hitting town and The Coon and Friends rise up to stop it.


I like to dedicate this South Park Fan fiction Story to a special South Park Fan fiction Writer JVM or John –SP150 for inspiring me to pick up a pencil, pen or type on a computer all these years speciality last year which I'm was going through bad times. Your wonderful and funny fan fictions stories sparkles life in me to write again I Thank you for it … This is my fifth story that I published after writing three stories at once literally burn me or out of ideas out after a while

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction has very foul language, violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

The Crime Spree: Return of The Coon and friends

The Small peaceful and quiet hard-working very blue-collar mountain town of South Park, Colorado which it was covered by the overnight's fresh coating of pure Colorado white gold better known as snow is facing a major crime spree now which many of local stores and resident's homes are getting broke into . Which the local police are working overtime with many cases that have popped up lately and the law passing to legalize all forms of pot use in the state by the local voters last months. One night at the three stories brownstone police station in the main squad room which it is quite crowded with many officers and detectives who are at their desks working on filling out their reports while Sgt. Yates is speaking to Chief BarBrady and Lt. Dawson and showing him a large city map with colorful dots across it for where the thieves struck at. All sudden the doors swung open to show a very pissed off & stressed out Mayor McDaniels who is with her two top assistants who came there to demand answers from the police force about the crime spree which the city council and many countless residents are on her ass to solve this problem before it turns something into a much worse problem.

Mayor McDaniels: (with her light blue-green brows made a v shaped over her eyes while looking scornfully to the three commanding officers who are at the long boardroom table with the city map, colorful high lighter markers with vanilla colored folders and paper scattered on the desk.) Gentlemen is there any developments on this crime spree to report on which our very demanding citizens wants answers now. Oh I did I forget about to tell you that they are rabble, rabble, rabble now.

Sgt. Yates: Look Madam Mayoress we are doing our best to tackle this crime spree but we are so overworked now with that passing of that new law to legalize all forms of pot use last month by the state voters. (Which the short and spiked light blue greenish hair spitfire for the mayor was standing there with her arms crossed and looking still angry at them at the moment which she fires back at them).

Mayor McDaniels: oh forget about those damned potheads let that fat kid deals with them that I'm only cares about getting those gutless bastards before it gets out of hand like someone gets murdered or greatly injured over this after that we will be on the road to become the next Saginaw or Flint, Michigan or other violent cities in America Harrison, George and Dawson just solve it now!

Chief BarBrady: Greez Whiz Martha is you being a little harsh on us which we are doing our best to solve this now. (The Mrs. Just looks at her own the secret husband with her glaring eyes and Martha Janice McDaniels just heavily sighs and thinking about a sharp comeback remark toward him at that moment)Mayor McDaniels: (sneered) Oh why you shut up now BarBrady you called yourself working hard which you sits in your damned office all day busy taking a nap or filling your fat face with jelly filled doughnuts last couple days when I'm came in here which you are the damn police chief so do your job! And I get sick and tired getting hounded on by the press and citizens on your slow response times to a call! (Which the once illiterate police Chief just looks down on himself who knows it is true) Well are we clear then and let's go now gentlemen and I wishes for that little mysterious kid to show up again (after she left with her two toadies while many of the officers looks very dumbfounded now).

Officer Watson: Damn we are on her short leash which she is gunning for our asses to solve this crime spree now.

Officer Hamilton: Plus it is also Christmas as well too guys that is why she is on our asses at the moment!

Sgt. Yates: Okay then ladies and gentlemen let's to work that we are facing a great pressure from Mayor McDaniels to solve this crime spree now!(Taking a long puff from his cigar then putting it out in his ash tray)Cut to the downtown area on multiple buildings 'roof tops a pint-sized shadowy figure was seen jumping to one to the another building with speed like a cheetah who is o the hunt which the figure came to stop at the edge of a roof to watch over the town it was Mysterion that dear old McDaniels 'wish came true. Which his purple cape was whirling around his body like a tornado of purple fabric as the wind catches it. He is only patrolling alone without the others to see how dangerous these thugs are to risk their lives. All sudden he heard glass breaking from one of the buildings below which he jump down and landed on his feet like a cat in the dark alley to investigate the origin of the noise. At last he stumbled upon a sight of a plain black work van back in at the loading dock of the local Television Shop which three men were loading Big flat screen TVs, home theater system and blue ray DVD players in the back of the van at that moment he pull out his pre paid cell phone out to call 9-11 to report the robbery in progress.

Mysterion: Yes Madam I'm like to report a robbery in progress at the TV Shop on Main Street yes the thieves are here please hurry (but he help out by taking the battery out of the van and spray painting the Mysterion emblem on the door at that moment the thieves saw the logo on the back door)

Thief one: What the fuck is that emblem is dawg (neon green/purple question mark painted on the back door of the van as he saw it when he came out with the loot)

Thief two: And someone stolen the battery out of the damned van (All sudden they hears fainted police sirens in the distance)

Thief three: Shit it is the fucking pigs Dawgs let go now (They about to run Mysterion jump down to stop them from escaping with the loot) who the hell is this batman wannabe (they tried to go around him and Mysterion jump into the air to do a perfect round kick in the face of one of the thieves it send him flying down on to the ground with a bloody mouth and he simply just looks at the remaining standing thieves daring to leave but no sooner the police arrived with their guns draw and BarBrady , Yates and Harris are in front leading the charge to append them while Mysterion stand one: Get us from this kid just lock us all now please!(Have a great feared look on his face at that moment)

Sgt. Yates: Thank you Mysterion for helping us out to catch these thieves for us which I'm will put the word to Mayor McDaniels in the : You are welcome Sgt. Yates well I'm off to patrol more before I'm turn in the night myself ! ( quickly took off)

Later that night at the mayor's mansion inside the dim lighted master room where Mayor McDaniels is in her pink Pjs and wearing her green mud pack mask reading 50 shades of Purple while in bed then BarBrady came walking in with a smile on his face which she is looking angry at him as he went into the bathroom and put his pjs a gray tee with the South Park Police logo and blue pajama pants on. Mayor McDaniels: So George why you are very happy now {put her book down as he got into bed at that moment}BarBrady: Well honey I got some good news for you we caught a trio of thieves who were robbing the Television Shop earlier tonight and Mysterion is back too(which she quickly turn to look at him it brought attention out of her then she thought to herself about something.)

Mayor McDaniels: Wait a minute George I thought of something I'm just wondering what if those thieves are a part of a bigger network of thieves at work around here because that stupid pot law that they using as their advance to get around the system while you and your squad handle the potheads and other criminals. (It took a few minutes for him to understand what she is talking about)BarBrady: Oh I understand now Martha {which she just rolls her eyes at him fiercely with her hazel blue eyes}

Mayor McDaniels: George Richard BarBrady you are a still fucking idiot {All sudden his cell phone rang which it was Yates which they about to interview the subjects now}

BarBrady: Okay I'm coming back now {sighs heavily while he put his police uniform back on after he left she has decide to get dress herself}Next morning at the bus stop the boys are there and Kenny was dosing off while standing there and waiting for the bus to come which the other three just looks at him very funny at that very moment

Cartman: Greez guys do you think Kinney was up all night again reading his porno magazines

Kyle: Hey Kenny are you okay {their comments woke him up}

Stan: Dude you are look tired and are you sick now

Kenny {mumbling through his hood} Look I'm doing my Mysterion stint again last night because what is going on here

Cartman: You did what Kinney without us Gawd Damn it!(In an angry voice)

Kenny: I'm only did it to see how dangerous is for you guys before we banded together once again which I busted a trio of robbers last night! (At that very time the long school bus pulled up which they got on)At the police station inside the large squad room there is a meeting going on now with all shifts are there for the briefing on the suspects they caught last night with the help of Mysterion then Mayor McDaniels and her aides arrived at that moment which they all stands next to BarBrady and a young-looking officer who is a plain clothed officer dressed in a dark blue polo shirt with police written on the back and tan cargo pants along with blue baseball cap with S.P.P.D on it which he bears strong facial features of both of McDaniels and BarBrady in the face with his father's hair and his mother's eyes color along with BarBrady's nice and gentle mannerisms minus his incompetence and McDaniels' ever changing temper that he is the youngest child and only son to the mayor and BarBrady also he have an older sister who is a younger version of the mayor who is married and have her own family (one set of fraternal twins )lives in Fairplay . He is now married and has a newborn baby daughter of his own.

Sgt. Yates: Okay Ladies and Gentlemen why we calls this meeting for the crime spree that we are dealing with a possible network of professional career criminals (Which the mayor instantly raises her eyebrows up)

Officer McDaniels: So we should we get together with the town's neighborhood watches to join forces to combat this crime wave (Then his mother step forward to put her thought in too)Mayor McDaniels: Alexander I'm think you are right on this we should get our neighborhood watches involved in a joint sweep with our police to fight crime

Flash to South Park Elem School lunch time in the fourth grade wing the boys (Token, Clyde, Bradley, Timmy, Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny) are meeting to reactivate The Coon and Friends in secrecy now . Cartman: Guys I think we should reactivate The Coon and Friends that the city needs us now!

Kenny :{ I had been recon the crime problem last few days as Mysterion to see how dangerous these thugs are before we reactivate the team}

Clyde: We have haven't been The Coon and Friends for two years

Timmy: Timmah!

Token: Clyde I think Cartman and Kenny are right we don't know whose house or business will not get break into next?

Kyle: Or something much worse will happen which we needs to stop it in its tracks guys

Stan: That is true Kyle we needs to band together to stop this all in (put his hand in the air which the others follows suit)

All: Coon and friends let's go (raise their hands in the air and left for class)

Later that night at Park County Community Center town meeting a group of angry townspeople was seated and saying rabble, rabble, rabble which Martha McDaniels, George BarBrady, the mayoral aides, Sgt. Yates and his toady Det. Mitch Murphy Harris are on the Dias and the mayor is at her podium at that moment looking angry and says Shut Up you all now! Out loud which the ear-splitting sound rattles out through the room from the mike it causes them to stop chatting at the moment and covered their ears from the painful sound with BarBrady is at her Marsh stands up to speak: Mayor what we going to do we are afraid to leave our homes and businesses now (many people are sitting there looking at him and the boys are not there with their parents now)

Mayor McDaniels: Randy earlier this morning I had a meeting with BarBrady and other officers this morning to talk about many opinions like making a joint neighborhood watch task force group to help out the police to combat this growing crime problem before it gets out of hand which I feels the same people. Then Stephen Stotch stands up about to speak all sudden the officers' radios crackle to life which the female dispatcher states there are multi BREAK INS on one block across town.

Sgt. Yates (with his squad of men) Let go men and get these son of bitches now!(They pile out of the door)

Stephen Stotch: So someone knows all of our coming and goings in town now (Outside the chilly night a group of pint-sized shadowy figures are moving around the dark alley which it is the Coon and Friends the boys are donned in their superheroes ego's costumes once again and ready to protect their town from the bad guys)

Mysterion: I thinks we should spilt up into smaller groups to cover more ground me and the coon watch over the downtown and warehouse district while Tool Shed and the Human Kite takes Snow Pass and Evergreen Lane Neighborhoods and Tupper wear ,Iron Maiden and Mosquito taken Mountain View and Rocky Pass Neighborhoods ! All sudden a couple bright beams of high power police issued flashlights shine on them which it was Sgt Yates and his men who have their weapons draw.

Sgt. Yates: Freezes scumbags oh I'm sorry Mysterion men no threat at all

Mysterion: Sgt. Yates it's me and my group we are going to help you out and catches these assholes

Chief BarBrady: Oh right what you got Lou the bad guys (appeared out of nowhere)

Yates: No sir its Mysterion and that annoying rat thing along a couple superhero tykes that is all no worry

The Coon: Aye I'm the cyoon Gawd damn it! (Has a very angry look on his face)

Yates: Who cares kid who you are?

The Coon: what a fucking asshole you are Sgt. Yates!(Under his own breath)

Yates: So Mysterion what is your plan to stop these Butterfinger punks so Mayor McDaniels will get off our asses if we catch them and put your asses in jail too. (Smoking his cigar while talking to the pint-sized superheroes)

Det Harris: Sir I see it is a good thing so let them help out

Yates (Scowled) Fine Then okay boys you can help out!

Mysterion: Thank you Sgt. Yates we will make you proud and our best (The kids ran off to do their rounds around town)

(Back inside the community Center which everyone was leaving for home only ones are left inside the room was the mayor, her aides and city council members that is made up of Randy Marsh (sec of Public grounds and parks) , Gerald Broflovski ( City Attorney), Linda Strotch(City Clerk/Treasurer), Deborah Testaburger( City Planner),Skeeter Tucker (Sec of Public complaints and opinions), Ryan Valmer( Fire Chef),Brandon Stoker ( Sec of Public Safety) and Charley Mackey ( Sec of Public Health)

Mayor McDaniels (rubbing her forehead and angrily sighing) For god's sake this is getting out of hand now I wish those dumb ass cops of ours do their job around here to solve this case so we can get to our normalcy before something weird happens around here again !

Mr. Mackey: Mayor I see you are overstressed now so calm down please mmmkay

McDaniels (sneered back) I'm perfectly calm Mackey so just shut up!

Randy (whispered in Gerald's ear) I'm thinking that she has on something on her chest and is hiding it from us (unknown to them she is greatly worry about her husband and son because their police work could cost their lives)

Gerald: Tell me about it Randy? (Whispered back to Randy which the mayor just glare at them which she is thinking about having a beer after this is all over)Across town Officer McDaniels and another officer named Burns corner one of the suspects who is running through one of the alleys back the houses which Alex has tackles him down like a football player on a quarterback and teased him to hold still with Burns handcuffing him while Alex is holding him down on the ground at that moment. That is when Yates and his cronies arrives the scene minus BarBrady this time.

Yates: if you want to save your skin so better give your gang's whereabouts now I'm put a good word toward The DA about you!

Thief four: I plead the fifth you motherfucking pig which I will not squeal on my bros!

Yates: Okay then takes his ass downtown if he doesn't want to talk with us so book him on charges of robbery and assault on a police officer then( across town downtown on a building's rooftop Mysterion and The Coon perch themselves on to watch over the town)

Mysterion: I 'm can't believe this shit is happening in our town and why now? (Standing there with the Coon as their capes whip around in the air)

The Coon: Yes Mysterion I can't believe it either! (As he looks at Mysterion with a great concerned look has formed on his face)

(Cut to the police station inside BarBrady's office which the chief was overlooking the map where the thieves has struck at and saw a figure in a long black trench coat and gray shawl like scarf covered their head at the door which it have thrown the scarf back from its head to reveals to be Mayor McDaniels who close the door behind her and went to her so secret lover to kiss him on the lips which he held her in a loving and tight embrace)

BarBrady: What is it Martha I can sense something is wrong?(Saw her looking very worrisome)

Mayor McDaniels: (stroking his sepia hair with her hand) George you are wondering why I have been over the edge the last few days that I worry about you and Alexander along other people in town getting hurt or killed because some dumb ass punks who only care about ripping people's stuff off but I don't want to see any blood spill around here at all.

BarBrady: Martha I'm understand what you are thinking about which I'm worry about myself, only son, men and this town. (Which McDaniels simply just looks at him all sudden they're alone time has been ruined thanks to a presence in the room to cause them to looks at the office's window it was Mysterion has perched himself on the edge which both city officials looks embarrassed and blushed at the same time that they have been caught)

Mayor McDaniels: Why Mysterion what a surprise to see you (quickly move away from BarBrady)

BarBrady: This is not what you think Mysterion we are not doing any scandalizing stuff at all

Mayor McDaniels: Oh just shut up George now (screeched loudly)

Mysterion: Do I really care that you two have a top-secret romantic relationship at all that I'm only to talk about the crime spree (Outside of the police station the Coon sat and waiting for the underwear boy of wonder come back)

The Coon: Gawd damn it Kinney come on I want to finish patrolling for the night

The very next morning at South Park Elem. inside Mr. Garrison's class half of the boys in class looking very sleepy while the other kids just look at him and Mr. Garrison suddenly stopped writing on the chalkboard as Mr. Mackey came inside looking for the boys who someone was there to met them in his office now.

Mr. Mackey: Sorry Mr. Garrison to crash into your lesson which Stan marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Token Black, Clyde Donavan and Timothy Birch that someone wants to meet you in my office mmmkay

Kyle: What the hell we did now!?(They got up from their seats and head toward Mr. Mackey)Mr. Garrison: Oh that is okay Charley (They follow the school counselor back to his office when they came to the office they saw Mayor McDaniels and her aides standing in front of his desk now)

All: Aw Crap! (They all look shocked at this moment and the mayor motions her two aides and Mackey to leave them alone which the door is now closed)

Stan: So Mayor McDaniels why you want to see us for?

Mayor McDaniels: Kids I'm known your secret that you are the pint-sized crime fighters who helping us out so don't deny it kids that the gig is up.

Cartman: You are one clever and cunning shrew McDaniels!(While looking at her as he says it)

Kenny :{ Mayor what you want from us from any way}

Mayor McDaniels: I'm here to announce my support for your little crime fighting group's cause boys and personally report to me and BarBrady now on (just rolls her eyes at them).Kyle: Wait a goddamned minute you wants us take over the job from the police which they are doing a shitty job and are losing patience with them now( The mayor simply raises her brow and cartman gently punch him at the side) AWW !

Cartman: Shut up Kawl (in a low whisper) Mayor you got yourselves a deal than and we will be out tonight (He stands before the petite and aging woman politician)

Mayor McDaniels: Well I'm going back to city hall on the finishing touches on the town's Christmas celebration now (she walks out)

Clyde: What the hell just happened a few minutes ago guys?

Timmy: Timmah!

Token: So Mayor McDaniels got tired with the local police's failures to bring these scumbags to justice now (all of them were looking at him very funny)Later that day at the local bar the dads are at the bar area along with Jimbo, Ned, Skeeter and Thomas Tucker having a drink after getting out of work minus Stuart McCormick who have not work since his high school days which they are having good drunken time now. All sudden scrappy and stung out looking young man came walking in the door which they did not see before around here.

Skeeter: Hey! We don't take you kind around here boy! (In a drunken sounding voice)

Bartender: Now, Skeeter he ain't hurting nobody!

Man: Well sorry mister I'm only here for the beer and smoke?

Skeeter: If you don't like our drunkenness it at all you can get out! (Points his finger at the door)

Bartender: God damn it Skeeter shut the hell up or we are going to lose another costumer!

Randy: Geez Skeeter just chills out!

Gerald: Come On Skeeter back off now

Skeeter: NO let me go now!(The other dads grabbed a hold of him)

Jimbo: Skeeter we do not need any cops over here because they are looking for those scumbags who are breaking into our homes now

Stuart: Jesus Christ Skeeter!

Stephen Strotch: Grab his legs and arms guys now fellas

Steve Black: Let's it go now we don't bail your ass out of jail again like the last time you got into a fight with a complete stranger Skeeter …Cut to the police station inside the squad room at the boardroom table BarBrady was doing some paperwork with some officers are still they're doing the same thing too while Yates commands rest of his squad for him while he is on paperwork patrol to hunt the thieves down now. All sudden another on duty officer arrives with a couple of boxes of fresh made doughnuts from the local Tom Barton doughnut shop…

Officer Mitchell: Sir I'm brought more doughnuts to eat on while work on this case now (Which the chief just looks at him and got up to leave with his blue police issued winter jacket on)

BarBrady: Well I'm going out to patrol the city streets for the rest of the night

Officer Mitchell: Did I say something wrong to him (say it after he left the room)

Officer One: No Mayor McDaniels has been on his and Yates' asses lately to solve this crime spree now (Outside on a building's roof edge a shadowy figure merges from the darkness which it was Mysterion who is on his nightly patrol and The Chief went to see his second in command at that moment)

Mysterion: I wondering where BarBrady is going now (speaking to himself)

Cut to the mobile command center Sgt. Yates was overlooking the citywide map which you can see the colorful dots where the thieves struck at then BarBrady and Mayor McDaniels came walking in with their winter coats on at the moment

Mayor McDaniels (wearing a hunter green peat jacket and along with black leather gloves and fluffy wool scarf) So Lou how is the case going right now

Yates: Fine mayor we are working on many leads as we speak (which McDaniels just gave him that oh really you are not fooling me look of hers)

Mayor McDaniels: Well I'm going home for the night come on George I needs to talk to you alone now!

BarBrady: Well carry on gentlemen and I'm coming right now Mayor (Yates and his men just looks at each other very funny that their bosses have something hiding from them)

At South Park Elem in the main hallway which it is very crowded with school children and the faulty now which the boys are looking very tired after countless sleepless nights patrolling the city streets as the coon and Friends just like the local police are feeling the same way too. Also it is the last of school for winter break which it is the last bell of the day

Cartman (yawns very long) Jesus Christ guys I'm fucking tired now (Which Mr. Mackey overheard him saying it)

Mr. Mackey: Eric Theodore Cartman what you say about swearing inside the school building mmmkay!(Have a very mad look on his face)

Cartman: Oh whatever Mr. Mackey I'm going home for the night

Mr. Mackey: For god's sake that kid is getting worse with his bad behavior everyday (sighs)

Principal Victoria: What wrong Charley!?

Mr. Mackey: Barbara I'm really tired of Eric Cartman's bad behavior least we are finally on Christmas break at last

Mr. Garrison: Thank you god it is finally Christmas break I'm can't take it anymore with those out of control brats Charley and Barbra

Principal Victoria: Well gentlemen you better enjoy it soon we will be back in class no time

Mackey and Garrison both grumbled out loud we know!

Later at the Cartman's home which the boys are over there for a slumber and pizza party before they go out to patrol the town for the rest of the night. Inside Eric's bedroom where the boys are eating their pizza now and Liane came in to check on them

Liane: Boys how is your pizza (In her honey sweet sounding voice)

Boys: Everything is fine Mrs. Cartman

Cartman: Greez Whiz meem everything is fine

Liane: Alright than if you needs me I was be in the bathroom taking a nice and hot bubble bath then boys (she walks away)

Clyde: Okay she is gone so suit up now guys (they brought their superheroes garments out of their backpacks which they changed into at that moment after that they sneaked out of the house as heroes' egos to patrol the streets)

Flash at City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels is still there sitting at her desk busy mulling over her paperwork before she heads home for the night with her right hand man Johnson is still there and at her side . All sudden she hears her office phone starting to ring which she answers it

Mayor McDaniels (Clears her throat) Hello this is the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels oh yes you are from the local news I'm can't comment on the case now that I'm have not been brief on the new updates yet sorry. (Looking very annoyed) Please call back when I have any info (after she got off and sighs loudly) Why I surrounded by idiots this is getting out of hand which I greatly losing my patience as it is BarBrady you and your men better solves this case now Johnson

Johnson: I see that you are getting more nervous and angrily everyday this past week over this crime spree because no break in the case mayor (Which she buries her head into her arms from the possible embarrassment)

Mayor McDaniels: For God's sake Johnson just shut up which I'm not in the god damned mood now (Looks mighty pissed at him and scowled)

Johnson: Sorry mayor!(She just rolls her eyes at him with great disgust)

Mayor McDaniels: Johnson we can't lose our peaceful town to this crap which we all have been through a lot of crazy stuff the good, bad and weird times in this damned town over the years which we must fight to save it from these punks and criminal activities

Johnson: Yes Madam I know you are very concerned about this now (as she looks out her office window at the lighted streets with great concerned look)

Out in the dark alley Mysterion and The Coon along with the other members of the Coon's gang was tracking a small of thieves down and the other sides the police are looking for them too but Mysterion caught one-off guard which he jump off a gutter he lands on around the guy's neck but he threw Kenny down onto the ground which he lands on a jagged and broken pipe at that moment the police got them all

Mysterion: Aw that fucking Hurts (Dying from his wounds)

Tool shed: UH OH my god they killed Kenny!(Out shouts everyone's screams)

The Human Kite: You Bastards you killed him!(Pointing at the detained thieves)

The Coon: Son of Bitch you killed my best friend you assholes! (Held his hands up to show his shiny metal claws to going to scratch out of them)

Sgt. Yates: Sweet Jesus this is bad now we are charging you with murder fellas so take them downtown! (Quickly went to Mysterion's side which that night they informed the mayor about it unknown to them that Kenny has been reborn again due to his immortality he gains through the cult of Cthulhu)

Mayor McDaniels (With her aides, Yates and BarBrady) Gentlemen that is someone's child who lost their life to protect ours I'm regretting this to break this to the town which they will be very heartbroken and crushed with broken hope for the town's fallen icon

BarBrady: I'm understand Martha it is a hard thing to do

Mayor McDaniels: Johnson calls an emergency town meeting now for tomorrow morning to discuss about Mysterion's death and the capture of thieves

Johnson: Yes Madam I'm on it

The very next morning in front of South Park City Hall which a large crowd of townsfolk gathered there waiting for McDaniels to speak at the podium which the remaining coon and friends and the police are standing next includes BarBrady, Yates, Harris and countless others to the daïs where a somber Mayor McDaniels who dressed in her black pantsuit and white blouse with a gold medal attached to it which we only see her wearing at funerals followed by her aides upon the daïs and podium

Mayor McDaniels (Clears her throat) Ladies and Gentlemen I announce today that we have captured the thieves thanks to the joint efforts of the coon and Friends and the local police but on the sad note we have suffers a great tragic loss of our local hero Mysterion who has fallen in the line of duty to stop them last night

Townsfolk: What! (All looks really shocked when they all hear it)

Townmanone: Mysterion is gone God No!

Townswoman One: There is no good left in the world (they all crying)

Mysterion (appears out of nowhere which he was dumbfounded when he saw everyone in the crowd bawling their heads off) did I'm misses something

Sgt. Yates: Holy shit he is back from the dead (looks very shocked which he was the one declared him dead on the scene)

Mayor McDaniels: What the hell is going on and you cops are fucking idiots you can't tell someone is alive or dead (scornfully scowled at her own police officers) George and Harrison in my office now!(Which many townsfolk looks very relief as they walk away)It's not fucking funny when a child is gets killed you jack asses (as she went back into the building with them behind which who is she is ripping a brand new ass now)

BarBrady: Martha why you are on me for which I'm the police chief that I'm on the sidelines doing paperwork and give out tickets all time now it's Yates is the one who investigates the crimes now

Mayor McDaniels: Shut up George you are partly blamed too!

Back outside the boys are very happy when they are reunited with their friend that moment

Stan: So we are going to do with the rest of our Christmas break now

Kyle: Well the crime wave is over at last so let have fun now dude

Kenny: But poor BarBrady is getting yelled at by the mayor once again

Cartman: Who cares we saves fucking Christmas again so enjoy it guys!

Token: Tell me about it

Timmy: Timmah!

Clyde: Hooray I'm can get some sleep and catch on my playboy magazine's issues at last (They all walk down the street)

The End


End file.
